Asta
Asta is the main protagonist in the series, Black Clover. He is an orphan who was raised at a church in the village called Hage. He's a wielder of the 5-leaf clover grimoire, as well as a member of the Black Bulls and the Royal Knights. He's a 3rd Class Junior Magic Knight. He is voiced by Gakuto Kajiwara in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Dallas Reid in the English version of the anime. Appearance Asta is a young man with a short stature, but a strong, ripped build and a pair of green eyes. He also has messy ash blond hair and a single strand protruding upwards from the center of his head. He keeps his hair together with a black headband, which has the gold-colored Black Bull insignia and a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on it. Asta's clothing consists of a white tunic with a V-shaped collar and long sleeves covered by a dark blue jacket whose sleeves extend only up to his elbows. He wears a pair of pants whose color is similar to his jacket, which has a stitch marks on the left knee. His pants also extends just below his knees. His shoes is made out of two different cloths, the parts covering his ankles, the soles the same color as his jacket and pants. The parts covering his toes are white, a vertical stitch mark going from the bridge to his toes. After receiving his grimoire, Asta wears a pouch strapped to a brown leather belt. Additionally, as a Black Bull member, he wears his squad's signature robe, which is black and short with gold trimming and covers the upper half of his torso. It also has a hood and a gold-colored button located at the right-hand side to hold it together, while the left-hand side displays the squad's insignia. Personality Asta generally is a cheerful and hyperactive boy. He tends to shout a lot to express his thoughts and expresses his goals, without a care in the world for other people's opinions, as seen when he expressed his goal on becoming a Wizard King during the Magic Knights entrance exam, where he tells other people who disagree with him to be quiet. His strong tenacity interests Yami Sukehiro enough to recruit him into his ranks. His strong determination also leads him to have a strong will to never give up and keep standing during difficult battles, as acknowledged by Magna Swing. Because of his upbringing at the Forsaken region, Asta frequently receives harsh opinions and insults from almost everyone he meets. This makes Asta have a slightly sarcastic nature as he tries to defend himself. But, having received harsh opinions from others, Asta has developed an immunity to them as he could easily brush them off without getting overly irritated. However, Asta is still annoyed when others deeply insult his comrades; he will not hesitate to confront them as he comes to the defense of his friends. Asta also has a very strong sense of justice, which is shown during his fight against Heath Grice, as he believes that everyone deserves to be protected. It is also not limited to only his comrades but his enemies as well, as noted when he asks his fellow squadmates to take the unconscious Mars along with them while the dungeon is collapsing. He argues that their mission is only to explore a dungeon as they are not ordered to kill any enemies. Therefore, Asta seems to see the positive side of everyone and never takes an insult too seriously, as seen when he still befriends both Yuno and Noelle Silva even after both given him harsh opinions. His open, friendly and non judgmental attitude and indomitable will and stubborness has earned him hig regards of almost everybody he crosses paths with, even nobles such as Klaus and Fuegoleon Vermillion. It has also earned him the affection of plenty of girls, though due to having his heart set on Sister Lily he is highly oblivious to the fact. Gallery Asta & 5 Leaf.gif|Asta Receiving the Five leaf Grimoire. Asta & Yuno2.gif|The start of Asta & Yuno's Journey BlackBull.gif|Asta becomes a member of the Black Bulls Black Asta.gif|Asta unlocking a new Anti magic form Screen Shot 2020-01-02 at 12.51.03 AM.png|Asta Receiving the Five leaf Grimoire. (Manga Ver) Screen Shot 2020-01-02 at 12.58.13 AM.png|The start of Asta & Yuno's Journey (Manga Ver) Screen Shot 2020-01-03 at 12.52.32 AM.png|Asta becomes a member of the Black Bulls (Manga Ver) Screen Shot 2020-01-02 at 12.18.27 PM.png|Asta unlocking a new Anti magic form (Manga Ver) Demon Slayer Sword.gif|Asta and The Demon Slayer Sword Demon Dweller Sword.gif|Asta and The Demon Dweller Sword Demon Destroyer Sword.gif|Asta and The Demon Destroyer Sword Demon Slayer Sword.png|Asta and The Demon Slayer Sword (Manga Ver) Demon Dweller Sword.png|Asta and The Demon Dweller Sword (Manga Ver) Demon Destroyer Sword.png|Asta and The Demon Destroyer Sword (Manga Ver) Trivia *Asta's most favorite person is sister Lily who took care of him while he was living in Hage. *Question Brigade Rankings: *Asta is the eleventh smartest Black Bull. *Asta is the second most muscular character. *Asta is the fifth worst singer. *Asta ranked first in the first and second popularity polls. *Thru the course of the series Asta has gained the affection of many girls he has met such as Noelle, Mimosa, Rebecca, and even Gauche's sister Marie. This is ironic considering the only girl he has his heart on is sister Lily, who refuses to marry him. *In the one shot of the manga, his surname is Staria. Category:Important Category:Male Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Leaders Category:The Messiah Category:Dimwits Category:Strong-Willed Category:One-Man Army Category:The Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Unwanted Category:Charismatic Category:Sympathetic Category:Knights Category:Chaotic Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Wise Category:Strategists Category:Samurais Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Optimists Category:Paragon Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Demons Category:Tricksters Category:Falsely Accused Category:Determinators Category:Elementals Category:Adventurers Category:Rescuers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Siblings Category:Berserkers Category:Scapegoat Category:Casanova